User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 18
The Body (Part 1) Thursday; August 27, 2009; 4:00 PM Just yesterday, ''Weazel News ''exposed the corrupt ways of Camp Greenwood. Now we were just waiting for the corrupt cops outside the camp gates to disperse. I'm hopping someone does come and help us out. I'm hopping the FIB comes and arrests the staff members. But that's something I'm not going to hold my breath on right now. Right now, I promised Blade that I would help her out with something. And helping her is what I was going to do. After I was done doing a loop around the camp checking on each cliques' status, I starting making my way back to the Administration Building. When I got back, Blade was waiting for me outside the front door. "So, everyone is doing okay on their end?" Blade asks me. "Yup", I answered. "Is Stacy and Craig in the building?" I then asked her. "No, they're at the Mess Hall right now solving some feeding issue out", she replied. "So....what do you have in mind when it comes to finding the body?" I asked her. "Bryon might have something in his office. Maybe a map", she tells me. "Alright then. Let's check out his office", I said. We both entered the building and then went straight into Bryon's office. When we entered the office, I told her, "I'll look on the book shelves while you look through his desk". Just as I was about to search the bookshelf, Blade then yelled, "Found it". "That fast? How?" I asked as I turned towards her. "It was in the secret compartmet. Remember when I handed you the keys?" she told me. "Well then", I replied, "let's just look at the map and see where it will lead us". Blade unfolded the map and we both started to look at it throuoghly. It wasn't long till we found a small, red X on the map. From the looks of it, it was very close to the Administration Building. "That red X could indicate where he may have put the body. It could be the entrance to the mine shaft", she says. "I thought this use to be a lodging camp or something", I told her. "Before then, it was a mining site", she tells me. "If we're going into a mine shaft, then shouldn't we tell someone where we're going?" I asked. She went out the door and then said, "No time". I had no choice but to follow her. We cut through the trees and then made it to a small opening in the ground. Of course, the entryway was boarded up just so no one would wonder into it. Blade looked around on the ground a bit right before she found a rusty crowbar. She picked it up and then went over to the mine shaft. She struck the crowbar onto the first board and broke it off the wall. She proceed with the second board and broke it off the wall too. There was one more board left, but she decided just to duck underneath it. I followed her into the mind. Just before we could go any further, I asked her, "Do you at least have a flashlight on you?" She pulls a small flashlight out of her pocket and turns it on. "Alright, let's then", Blade says to me. We then went further down the mineshaft. "Now I wonder why these mines are abandoned in the first place?" I then asked Blade. "People use to get coal out of these mines back in the 1940s. That I know. Why they left is something I don't know about. All I know is that these mines are where Bryon must have kept my sister's remains", Blade tells me. "You do realize that all that will be left of your sister will be a pile of bones?" I then told her. "Doesn't matter", she says, "I want to find my sister". As we're walking deeper into the mine, I couldn't help but ask Blade something. "When were you born?" I asked her. "Why you ask?" she then asks me. "Well, you're like 16 years old. So that means that you were born in the 1990s. Then I can't help but remember that you said that your sister was killed in the 1980s. That would possibly mean that she was born in the 1970s. It's impossible that you knew your sister when she was killed before you were born", I explained to her. She pretty much froze after I explained what I thought. "Care to explain?" I then asked her. "Look, you have to trust me when I tell you this. But I need to find the body. It's the only way I'll ever be free", she explained. "Free from what?" I asked her. She did reply. She was about to continue on when I grabbed her by her harsh cold arms. "We're friends. You can tell me anything", I told her. "After all we've been through this entire month, you know that I will do anything for you and believe what you tell me". After a while of silence, she then says, "Let's just continue on. We need to find that body. We're so close". After a while of walking, I couldn't help but think that we were lost in the tunnels. "You know, what if we never get out of here?" I then asked Blade. "What if we're trapped in this mineshaft until we're nothing but rotting corpses?" "Don't worry, I still remember my way out of here", she then tells me. "Okay then, but what about toxic mold or fungus?" I then added. "You have to believe that there would be mold or fungus down here". "I'm sure you will be fine", she then tells me. "Me? What about us?" I asked her. Right before she could answer, the ground underneath us collapsed and we fell down into another shaft. The ground in this shaft was made of solid rock, so when I hit the ground it hurt alot. "Blade, you okay?" I said as I rushed over to her. I helped her onto her feet, but then she said, "I'm okay. I'm okay". "Good to know", I told her. We we started to take our breath, I noticed something at the corner of my eye. "Blade, look over there", I told her. She looked up and saw the same thing too. We both slowly went over to the strange object. Sure enough, it was a dead body. I took the flashlight out of Blade's hand and looked over it. There was several stab wounds all over the body, so the bloody murder inside Blade's cabin was true. But how is this possible? The human body should have decomposed by now. Thirty-three years after the murder and it's still a bag of flesh and bones. I guess Bryon may have somehow preserved the body or something. Probably saw ''Psycho ''one too many times. But even then, how is this possible? It's really hard to grasp right now. I was just about to get up from the body when I noticed the face of the body. That face looked very familiar. It looked just like the face that's with me. It looked like Blade. Same red hair, same blue eyes. Almost the same black, tight clothes that she usually wears. "Blade, your sister looks exactly just like you", I said. I waited for her to reply, but I didn't hear a single word. "Blade?" I yelled. I turned around and saw that she was gone. "Where did she go?" I asked myself. "You did it, C-Money", I then hear her say. "Where are you?" I asked her. "You did it", she then said. "You found my body. I can finally be at peace". That last part hit me hard. Her body? So all along, it wasn't her sister that Blade spoke about. It was HER that she was looking for. Blade was a ghost. Category:Blog posts